lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1073
Report #1073 Skillset: Hexes Skill: Various Org: Shadowdancers Status: Completed Apr 2013 Furies' Decision: We will allow HexenPalms to take three hexes which can be used without being drawn first. Whammy will allow you to fling two (unmasked) hexes at once for 0 power. Doublewhammy will allow you to fling two (masked) hexes for 1 power. Problem: Hexes has become a dated offensive tertiary that has failed to keep pace with new systems and curing as well as adapt to the guilds that have access to it. Currently the kill methods that hexens have access to are too expensive to be used in conjunction with hexes, such as toad and illuminate. The burst style offense, in addition to losing effectiveness due to more sophisticated curing, is too easily halted with a simple shield or web, among countless other things, causing the hexen to lose all momentum and forcing them to redraw. Should a hexen consume all their hexes, they will lose further momentum as they need to redraw. To do this effectively requires a system specifically to track, draw, and cast hexes that makes it overly complex and difficult to use for all but the most savvy of coders or those that know one. To address all these problem requires a larger report, to allow hexes to be a powerful affliction tertiary with extremely limited defense and utility. This will allow hexens to be more sustainable at the cost of no longer masking the afflictions. Nihilists have also been brought up repeatedly in response to any hex buffs, so this solution has also been tailored to limit how it will impact their offense. Removing hexaura requires the masked hexes to be drawn more strategically, as they will not follow the hexen around any longer. So use of masked hexes, which can be powerful situationally such as scabies/epilepsy for Nihilists, will require slightly more set up time than before. Together the solutions grant a give and take style of play for hexens by decreasing the mobility of the masked hexes but increasing the sustainability of the hexen. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Replace HexenPalm with Doublehex. Doublehex works just like hex but for 2 hexes, in that it will be two unmasked afflictions. It will cost no power. If needed, slow hex and doublehex down a small amount and remove the ability to hex with the same hex much like astrology can not cast the same ray. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Replace hexaura with a new skill: Instanthex. Instant hex allows hex and doublehex to be cast without drawing a hex or using a hex in the room. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Both solution 1 and 2. This is the optimal solution as both 1 and 2 were designed to function together to address the hexen problems. Player Comments: ---on 3/31 @ 01:17 writes: At first glance/thought, this report is fine. ---on 4/2 @ 03:26 writes: This is great. It adds more strategic/offensive value to outdated hexes while reducing the instagank potential of dwhammy. ---on 4/6 @ 03:27 writes: Doublehex will have three charges like Hexenpalm? I'm still a bit leery of solution 2's Instanthex (which, if I remember correctly, is pretty much the old solution 1), mostly because of vapors, but we can give it a shot and see how it works out. Solution 3 supported. ---on 4/6 @ 15:20 writes: I will admit that I have never used hexes, ever, so my perspective may be somwhat limited. Having said that, I don't see much issue with what's proposed here and am willing to support it. ---on 4/6 @ 16:13 writes: The old solution kept the hexes masked and allowed the use of doublewhammy and whammy without drawing hexes first. This report adds an unmasked doublewhammy. So a hexen can use hexes more strategically and stack cures for an affliction style offense, but none of the affects are masked. I am also willing to look into vapors, and would even be willing to remove it from hexes entirely. ---on 4/6 @ 16:25 writes: Solution 3 supported. This isn't a bad way to help hexes become more viable for the other guilds with access. ---on 4/11 @ 12:36 writes: If vapors can be ensured to be the last hex in pairing to hit so that unmasked part is always true, sure. ---on 4/11 @ 13:40 writes: If they can code that, sure. I don't care. ---on 4/14 @ 18:55 writes: I personally don't mind solution 1, but solution 2 makes me a bit wary. Hexes gives access to some pretty strong afflictions on demand (impatience, anorexia, vapors) and I'm not comfortable with it essentially removing that mechanical limitation on them. I also share the same concerns about vapors as brought up by both Ushaara and Veyrzhul. I'll tentatively go along with this report and we'll see what happens. I do want to say though that the premise that hexes is not a powerful and viable tertiary is something I disagree with. It's amazingly powerful for illuminati, the best tertiary for moondancers (albeit, limited in flexibility), it's been used to great effectiveness for Nihilists and Shadowdancers only recently have found it less useful because of the new costs of twist. I'm not saying it never had problems and doesn't need to be looked at, but hexes has never been a bad choice for most of the guilds that have it at all. In fact, it's always been one of the better choices. ---on 4/16 @ 02:19 writes: It's actually not that great for any of the guilds you just listed, and a distant second for all of them save MDs. I'm not sure where you are getting your info that it's the premier or "one of the better choices" for anyone, but it's emphatically not. SDs are more successful with astrology, illuminati can't kill with hexes and are much better off with tarot, nihilists can use it with a one trick vapors pony though they remain much more viable as tarot. If you can find me a hexen that uses more than doublewhammy sleep or vapors/scabies, and can kill with it, I will eat my words. ---on 4/16 @ 02:53 writes: There's no way to maintain a sleeplock as an Illuminati without aeon or passive sleep. Sleeplocks are necessary to get people behind in curing considering that jinx is a bit unreliable, to say the least. You can't get people behind in curing without sleep considering that tossing impatience hexes / focusable hexes can only get you so far before you have to redraw. So if there is an amazing strategy to illuminate someone while spammy 2p dwhammies and without sleeping, I'm more than willing to hear it out and try it. So in short, yeah, not sure where hexes is amazingly powerful for Illuminati 1v1. Still support solution 3. ---on 4/20 @ 03:01 writes: Solution 3 supported. ---on 4/21 @ 17:22 writes: Shuyin, you can soft lock with beast spit senso and asthma hex. It becomes a soft lock and with the hindering, you could feasibly stop them from scrubbing for a while. If you do your job well of maintaining the lock, it's very hard to break out of it as temporaryinsanity eats focus mind. ---on 4/21 @ 17:22 writes: I brought this up months ago when top tier fighters were dropping to an experimental illuminati novice. ---on 4/21 @ 22:00 writes: I might be missing something here, but how do I kill someone then if I have them locked up like that? If I'm spending all of my balances locking someone up, there is no way I'm going to have the momentum -or- power necessary to illuminate them. Sure, they're hindered to hell for a while, but I will eventually run out of power, I will lose momentum by having to redraw, or a variety of other things. Bottom line is, dwhammy costs 2p per shot. Illuminate costs 8p. There is no way I can dwhammy someone and keep them hindered long enough to regen 8p to Illuminate. I -have- to choose one or the other at the moment. So again, if you can give me name of this top tier experimental illuminati novice and/or logs of this in action, I can test and verify things for myself. As it stands, I've actually tried hexes, so I'd like to think I have more experience at point in time.